User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Delsin.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 01:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) DJ section Hi Damon, DJ here. I wanted to ask you if I can make Tsunade version of this organization Five Gourmet Overlords, that is if you allow me? User:Djoletz Hey Everything okay bro? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:58, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah I see, it's cuz u just left without saying anything so i thought something had happened, thanks for telling me [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) yo Damon, I calculated your lasagna tree to be 18311 yen per oz Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I think it sounds ok. I assume since it can produce RBCs at will that also keeps it from becoming anemic? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, approval granted [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well then now you have an extra approval just cuz :P [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't see how asking for help would be mean Damon, and if you were talking about me I hope I wasn't coming off as mean. I was just joking. Remember, admins are here to help. Anyway, if its the most aggressive than it could be kinda like a ticking time-bomb. From a distance it seems stoic but the slightest thing could set it off, and its first instinct might be to claw whatever's in its territory (saving the blood roar for last resort). Also, why is everyone coming to me but then getting approval for their king from DJ or Phan before I even have time to reply? I've been on today, its not like I've taken hiatus [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind about the second thing. The sanm thing happened with Grand so I thought it was strange to happen twice in a row is all, my bad [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I see, no problem [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm on the TFF chat if u want to come. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:27, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Odd Idea so I was looking through the Five Gourmet Overlords again and then read through the Gourmet Cells page and it got me thinking about Hakku I was wondering if it would be possible for Hakku to have dormant Gourmet Cells that are causing his bad luck with food, then whenever these Cells are awakened they would give him abilities related to Rotting, Decaying and/or Hazardous Materials if this isn't possible, then oh well, if it's just impossible for Hakku that's fine too I figured something could come of the power even if Hakku doesn't end up with it also, just so you know I'm also posing this question to Phantom (since I don't know when either of you'd be able to get back to me on this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I was looking through the ingredients we have here to try and pick what to use as the Ingredient for Avaron's "Knife" and was wondering if it'd be alright if I use like a discarded talon/claw/tooth/scale of your Corona Emperor which could then give the "Knife" some heat related abilities to allow Avaron to cut and cook at the same time I'm also asking which part would be best to use for the heat abilities since it has pyrokinesis & osteokinesis (since I only want the heat) if I can't use your Corona Emperor, that's alright, I can look for something else Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) thanks Damon Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I got an idea to use Gajeel as a character here and I was wondering how plausible you think it would be to have Gourmet Cells that allow the bearer to generate iron? I wasn't going to use anything more than the Iron Dragon Scales, so it's not like I'm trying to bring over DS to Toriko, though I do wonder to what extent I could use Gajeel's DS Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Permaban You won't be seeing me anymore on FTF. I was permabanned by Aha because I anonymously commented on Perchan blog welcoming her back. Just wanted to let you know. He could've at least let me off with a warning, but he didn't. Though, I was to blame because I was impatient.Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) It's been changed to three months now. See ya at the end of September. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Love ya <3 But I'm still gonna be here. Alpha Olphion (talk) 20:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I would, but it's getting late where I am and I'll more likely than not be going to sleep soon I'll try to get on tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:02, July 17, 2014 (UTC) While there's no precedent for it, there's nothing in the manga pointing against it. I'd imagine a guild's GM can do as they like if they're up to it. So, I'd say yes, a GM could go on a mission, but it is odd. You usually only expect them to travel to deal with the council (Makarov's life-story due to Natsu lol) or some kind of unofficial business, that or a guild war. 06:11:58 Sun No problem. 06:14:20 Sun Some spell gifs for Damon on FTF Title says it all. I was in the mood to get on the computer today. Thought I should do some for you since I never got the chance to for some odd reason. Feels like you're the odd man out. Flame Dragon's Finger Pistol.gif|Flame Dragon's Finger Pistol Flame Dragon's Battle Lance.gif|Flame Dragon's Battle Lance Fire Dragon's Crucifixion.gif|Fire Dragon's Crucifixion Hope they help. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Here are some additional ones I found on tumblr and re-sized for ya. Hope it helps man ;P Fire Dragon's Blazing Tornado.gif Fire Dragon's Roar.gif Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Saiseiya not trying to rush you or anything, I'm just wondering if you've thought up a name for your Saiseiya yet (the one you're basing off of Mystogan) I'm mostly asking because I'm making him a (kinda, sorta) big part of Einion's history Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) already said thanks on chat, but thanks again for the congrats btw, while I was looking for images I could use for Einion, I found some images you could probably use just so you know, I'm just sending you the links to the pages with the images you could use & you'll just have to do whatever edits you feel necessary (I usually use the Paint program that comes on the comp) http://www.mangahere.co/manga/fairy_tail/v06/c047/23.html http://www.mangahere.co/manga/fairy_tail/v06/c048/12.html http://www.mangahere.co/manga/fairy_tail/v07/c049/14.html http://www.mangahere.co/manga/fairy_tail/v08/c064/19.html http://www.mangahere.co/manga/fairy_tail/v08/c065/17.html Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Will you make Silver Rayleigh?The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 22:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC) New Character Is there any problem if i use Silvers Rayleigh for a character? The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 11:32, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ah okay DANG IT time to think of another power!The Ghost (Just to Badass) 10:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Damon, I saw this and I have to say, it looks interesting man. Mind reserving a spot for me? :P I'll have something for you by the end of the month when I get back Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Damon. I read the rules of creation, so it should be no problem. Is there anything you want me to get you? Just name it. It's my way of saying thanks bud :D Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 23:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Apparently there's an issue with the chat, message me on facebook, we can talk there. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) there still seems to be an issue with Chat, Damon, sorry man it says that you are on, but the second I open the chat window it says that I'm the only one there in the Chat Wikia's got some bugs to fix, it seems Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) nope, sorry :( Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:24, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I was working on Gourmet Cells that had some light manipulation abilities, but I was going more along the lines of reflection and absorption, but having the cells working as the light source sounds good (so long as you explain it properly, but it sounds like you've got it worked out pretty well) unfortunately, I can't remember all the requirements for AIR's capture off the top of my head, ask Phantom, I think he has all the requirements, but I believe multiple admin permissions were needed (and since it's just me and Phantom now) you've got half the permission you need (make sure you follow all of the requirements that Phantom tells you) also, when Phantom gives you all of the requirements, could you send them to me so I can make a page that has the requirements listed (unless Phantom's already posted them somewhere, in which case, please send me the link) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:38, October 17, 2014 (UTC) About the Zodiac's Capture Level Hey Damon, it's Bombkidbomb. I hate to be a bother and a bit of a control freak with this subject, but I was looking at the Capture Level of the Hors d'Oeuvre on Damon Draco's Full Course Menu. I would suggest making the Capture Level of the Zodiac Ingredients to be between 70 to 99. Besides, I feel the highest CLVL should be reserved for the Main Course. I'm sorry if this is an inconveniece to you, but I feel that these ingredients should be reasonable; these are Human World ingredients afterall. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:38, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb sounds interesting, go ahead, I look forward to seeing these beasties of yours Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:16, October 26, 2014 (UTC) let's see, it certainly sounds very interesting I'd suggest that timing would be a drawback for this ability (more complex = longer to construct) but that's obvious, I'm sure also, this character should probably need a diet that is high in carbon (so, just even more food needed than normal for Gourmet Cell bearers) I'm interested in seeing some of the techniques involved here, have at it Damon Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) that sucks, I hope he gets better soon anyways, I wasn't planning on getting on chat today, honestly Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Aru On behalf of Aru, enjoy this video . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Issues I was able to send messages on FB and it showed that you got them. I just received your messages and photo so idk whether it's my phone or your's. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) New Gif Gif for your appetite energy. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Bro, my last night in the wiki for a while, Wanna come on so we can talk for a bit? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm sorry I didn't show up when you posted on my wall, I was still sleeping. Sorry I missed ya. However, I'm sure you wanted to talk about the new One Piece chapter, haha. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, am on the chat so come on by if u can [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Found two more pics that would work well with your character . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Secret Santa *Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And shuddup to one and alla dang y'all* Merry Christmas lol [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 07:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Libra Brah Hey Damo, listen, Bash just commented on the Zodiac blog asking if he could take Libra. Are you sure you wanna still do that? [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:02, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Permission Would it be possible for me to create a animal partner for Sabrina that's an Imperialkur, not an adult but around the teen years. She will have found a youngling while on her travels and rescued it from the Bishokukai, and adopted it. This was around the time Michelle and Tori are still kids and she still travels. It will be around the capture level of 595 due to how fast it is and how durable it's body is as well as being able to use Appetite Energy. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 22:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, idk if you can see or if you have the time, but I'm on the chat if u wanna kick it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 00:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I am on though, wtf? Well hope we can see you this friday man, even though it's your birthday :) [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 00:50, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Know you're busy with tests and life, I was just hoping I could get a favor from you? I need appearance descriptions for Sabrina and Frigg, think you can help me out? If you can, I need descriptions for Sabrina's current oufit and the one where she was younger in the Image Gallery of her's, I'm sure you'll be able to tell which one, if not let me know. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Comment Response Hello there. I wanted to thank you for your comment on my Tectonic Lemonade. I'm quite unsure if responding to your comment would get to you, I don't think any notification system works in comments, that's why I'm writing a message to you. I truly appreciate you noticing my work, I've been quite busy lately, but from now on, I'm ready to publish more and more ingredients (mostly compensating for my inability to create a not-OP character and not being allowed to create Space Ingredients). I really hope that Toriko fanbase gets bigger, at least the part willing to create and use the massive inspirating, imagination-stimulating theme that Mitsutoshi has given us. Also, I apologize for the terrible quality of those illustrations, but until I can afford to buy a good graphic tablet and learn to use it, I have to make them using markers.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 19:45, May 1, 2017 (UTC) King Olaf's Restaurant & GWCB Hi Damon,was hoping to talk to you in the Chat today, but either you couldn't come on, or you did and you missed me. Anyway, I was thinking that since you've already got a restaurant set up for your dishes, why not include everyone else's and make it the page where we showcase them. The winner of the competition would have their dishes featured as a yearly special. If you aren't okay with that, it's cool. Just thinking that since you're already making a restaurant, why not kill two birds with one stone? Hope to hear back from ya. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 00:25, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb